


Самая эпичная битва едой

by Damn_Muse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Совет по выживанию для новобранцев в Щ.И.Т.е #233 - никогда не втягивайте Бартона в битву едой. Вы ее проиграете. С позором проиграете.





	Самая эпичная битва едой

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [The Epic Food Fight of Epicness](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8535962/1/233-The-Epic-Food-Fight-of-Epicness) by [Shifteraei](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2419964/Shifteraei)  
Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2244456

Несмотря на ожидания многих, обеды в столовой ЩИТа проходили в основном спокойно. За исключением, конечно, тех дней, когда Мстители ели на базе, особенно, если они только что вернулись с неудачно выполненной миссии, и им нужно было потратить оставшуюся энергию.

Как ни странно, но все это начал Брюс Беннер, который по какой-то причине подумал, что это будет хорошей идеей — кинуть фрикадельку в одного суперсолдата-патриота, который до сих пор сидел в адреналиновой дымке после битвы.

Медленно повернувшись, он даже не стал искать виноватого, глядя на истерично смеющегося Тони. Он взял свою тарелку и встал рядом с миллиардером, чей смех начал потихоньку стихать. Стив поднял тарелку над головой Старка, слегка наклонив ее. Скользкая еда стекла на его волосы и лицо. Крошечные капельки попали и на Брюса.

В столовой воцарилась тишина. Все затаили дыхание в ожидании неизбежного взрыва.

— Битва едой! — закричал Соколиный Глаз, сгребая всю еду в пределах досягаемости и запрыгивая на балкон на втором этаже. Наташа сползла под стол вместе со своим обедом.

В помещении моментально воцарилась паника. Те, у кого было хоть немного чувства самосохранения, бросились из столовой, даже не доев. Три оставшихся героя смотрели друг на друга.

Доктор Беннер усмехнулся, зачерпнув свою еду.

— Ну давайте, мы должны поддержать нашего товарища.

Прежде, чем они смогли сдвинуться с места, град фрикаделек посыпался на них сверху, поражая все цели. Храбрые новобранцы объединили свои усилия, пытаясь хоть чем-нибудь укрыться.

— Не знаю, Беннер, мне кажется, Бартон уже победил, — ухмыльнулся Тони, разглядывая разрушения вокруг. Ломтик хлеба угодил ему в затылок, а обернувшись, он увидел ухмыляющегося Бартона. Значит война!

Последующие за этим часы были самыми ужасными в истории ЩИТа. Одной рукой Соколиному Глазу удалось расчистить поле боя, роль которого играла столовая, своими боеприпасами-фрикадельками, макаронами, помидорами черри и булочками. Битва длилась всего лишь час, но уборка заняла несколько дней. У некоторых новобранцев кошмары так и не прекратились.

После этого дня все знали: нельзя вступать с Агентом Бартоном в битвы, в которых используются какие-то цели. Никогда.


End file.
